


Clive

by AusKitty



Series: What happens on the Blue Juice [2]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: #BDSM #CBT #Communications Breakdown, Anal Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusKitty/pseuds/AusKitty
Summary: ok, putting Clive's Drabbles here





	1. Chapter 1

“Clive Babineaux, you have been a very naughty boy.” Liv stated sharply slapping the wooden ruler across her palm, smirking. Leaning against his desk in the bullpen Liv was every inch the Dominatrix from her scarlet stiletto heels to the blood red lips on her milky white face. Between the shoes and the lips was a corseted body built for sin, long legs clad in tight leather making her pert backside a lush mound aching to be caressed. 

The rhythmic slap of the ruler took Clive back to his school days when his third grade teacher would slap a similar, but much larger ruler on her desk as the class recited their times tables. Swallowing a lump, Clive continued on to his desk. “Ms Moore, I would appreciate…” 

Cutting him off with the corner of the ruler placed strategically on his lips, Liv leaned in and took the forgotten coffee cup from his hands, “Clive, “she breathed his name “you naughty boy, you forgot to refill the coffee pot when you got this one, looks like it’s mine now.” Liv trailed the ruler down Clive’s lips, past his chin and sat it on the center of his chest, pushing firmly and extending her arm imperiously. “Go! Fresh coffee, Dépêchez-vous, we have work to do!” 

Shaking his head in bewilderment Detective Cavanaugh laughs “Kinda hot if your into that kind of thing, but it kinda makes me glad she isn’t my regular M.E.” 

Laughing unsteadily at his co-workers observation Clive leans toward him and confesses “Liv Moore is anything BUT a regular M.E.” before going to refill the coffee pot… after all, he needed a new cup to deal with whatever madness Liv had in store or him today.


	2. Liv on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clive gets a taste of CBT and has a deep and meaningful conversation about Communication and Negotiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC CONTENT THAT MAY UPSET SOME READERS.
> 
> If you are not sure about what CBT and BDSM are, please go inform yourself before reading this chapter. I let my experiences in BDSM to seep into this drabble/chapter to test a theory.

It had been a long and hard day at the precinct, four unsolved homicides vied for Clive’s attention and despite it all, he didn’t want to use Liv’s unique talents on any of them. He had become accustomed to her sudden seemingly inexplicable changes in mood and behaviour. Knowing now that they were caused by the brains she needed to consume, he mentally thanked her for assisting him in so many cases, earning him a reputation as a real up and comer within the police community.

Flipping from case to case he noticed her enter the room in his peripheral vision. Her stiletto heels and ultra short skirt meant only one thing- his girl was away and the Dominatrix brain was out to play. Quickly standing and straightening his jacket, Clive turned to meet the pale beauty striding towards him. “Miz Moore, how lovely to see you, is there something I can do for you?” 

Watching his face like a hungry hawk would watch its prey Liv trailed her crimson tipped fingers down his chest, stopping just over his heart. “Detective Babenaux, I have…” she paused and leaned in confidentially “something to discuss, regarding a case?” Clive could feel the heat rising off her in waves, her perfume wafting to him enticingly. Removing her hand gently but firmly, he glanced over to the interview room only to see it was already occupied. “Is it something that needs to be discussed privately Miz Moore? Or could we discuss it here at my desk, in full and plain view of the rest of the office?” he asked sotto voce. 

She licked her lips hungrily looking at his before replying “Private, Confidential… and very, very urgent.” Clive picked up his keys and checked his pistol was in its holster, surreptitiously noting his cuffs were also in their accustomed place, before taking Liv by the elbow to escort her from the building.

*** 

Laying on his bed, handcuffed and covered in baby oil, Clive couldn’t help but feel his erection begin to grow. Straining against his restraints he tried to curl his legs protectively against his stomach to no avail. Liv had taken the initative to cuff and then restrain his ankles to the bed after she had handcuffed him to the headboard. What had begun as a slow and sensual massage had evolved into more of the teasing torture of sensation play, Clive had no complaints- He was more than happy to let Liv touch him any way she wished.

“I like the restraint points you added for me piggy. Gives me more access to the parts I want to play with.” She grinned drizzling him with more warmed oil. Standing over her helpless and yet very willing victim Liv couldn’t help but feel, somewhere deep inside her, that this was ten kinds of innapropriate. The feeling washed away quickly as she noticed Clive’s attempts to hide his erection.

“Piggy feels good does he?” she asked straddling his knees, watching in fascination as his cock twitched and grew harder. Taking his semi hard cock in her hands, Liv began stroking and squeezing him in her palm, making the sensations more intense as the cock ring she had slipped on him earlier got tighter.

“Liv, oh… no… don’t…” Clive’s broken stutters broke the silence as she continued to stroke and slide her thumb pad over the tip of his cock.

“But what if I want to piggy? What if I want to? What if I want to get you all hard, and dripping and wanting me and then I just go away? No happy ending for you piggy.” She teased his balls with her other hand before getting up and walking away out of his line of sight. He felt something cover his eyes and before he knew it he was in total darkness. 

Clive felt, rather than saw, the tip of the riding crop as it slid over his slick abdomen, drawing closer to his unprotected cock and balls. The fluttering in his stomach presaged the pain he felt as it smacked down on his inner thigh, just short of grazing his cock. Pressing his lips together tightly, Clive breathed slowly and deeply through his nose, waiting for the next blow to fall.

“Squeal for me piggy!” she teased as she flicked the crop from one thigh to the other, light but loud beats as Clive writhed and strained against the restraints, breathing harder, panting as she caressed his cock with the crop. Shaking his head furiously, trying in vain to dislodge the blind fold so he could watch his marble goddess inflict her desires on him. 

“Never!” he growled with a gnashing of teeth as she grasped the shaft of his cock, bringing the crop over the head patting it sharply. Working her hand up and down in an undulating motion, squeezing and relaxing while still patting the crop against the head, feeling the closeness of Clive’s orgasm building, Liv barked out an order. “If you want to cum, you WILL squeal for me piggy!”

Feeling his orgasm rise, Clive shuddered. He didn’t want to squeal, he wanted to defy her. He wanted her to hurt him some more because it felt so damn good.  
“Never! Never, I won’t squeal,” he panted harshly, biting his lip and clenching his hands into fists before grasping at the air. “Oh Liv, I’m about to…” Clive felt all the pressure release from around his cock, the cool air hitting him like a wave. He felt her move away from him, both physically and emotionally, the space between the two yawning like a gulf.

Clive strained to hear her, not knowing if she was still in the room or if she had gone. His cock began to deflate as he was filled with dread. Liv had made good on her promise, she had left him here alone. No happy ending for the piggy. Clive felt a tear roll down his cheek as he reached out for her. Calling to her to come back, to give him another chance, calling for her to return and unbind his limbs so he could hold her and make it better.

Clive’s tears were coming thick and fast, choking him and saturating the blindfold. His body wracked with sobbing ached in the cool air of his room. It felt like an eternity before he began to fade, his awareness narrowing to a single point as he felt a light blanket cover him, his abused wrists and ankles released from their restraints so he could curl into a ball, still silently crying. The sodden blindfold removed to allow the tears to flow unhindered.

He felt the side of the bed depress and gentle hands soothed him, rubbing his back and shoulders, hands that were sweet and loving and yet so very cold. He opened his eyes to see Liv staring down at him, eyes betrayed and mouth frowning. 

“I told you Clive, if you want this to work, you have to obey me. I don’t like punishing you, but if you don’t obey, there are consequences.” Clive wriggled and dragged his head up into Liv’s lap, rubbing his damp cheeks on the bed before laying it down. 

“Yes Liv. Im sorry Liv.” He muttered sadly into her lap. “I just…” he choked on his words, “I wanted more, and I was too close. I thought I could push through and get my own way, but I forgot you have the strength of both Liv Moore and Sweet Lady Pain. I’ve got nothing on that.”

Tenderly stroking his hair, Liv looked down at her friend, partner and occasional lover smiling sadly. “Clive, learning to negotiate pre scene is important. You should have let me know how badly you needed the pain, I could have made it so much better for us both and this never would have happened.” Her hand strayed to his cheek and wiped the last tear from his face.

“I need you too much Liv. At work; here; and it scares me how much I need you.” He admitted solemnly “I’d rather give you what you need and want from me without ever having anything in return if it just means you will stay with me.” 

Shaking her head, Liv looked deep into Clive’s eyes and scowled. “That is not healthy Clive and we will talk about that later, but for now I want you to promise me you will always tell me what you need. Relationships like this take more time and communication than we give them. Talk to me Clive and we will get through this together.”

Looking into her eyes a warm rush of emotion swallowed Clive whole and spat him out again. “I promise Liv, I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

His leather belt dangled from her hand, the loose tail swaying gently by her side, Liv smiled a pale and ghastly smile, her lips twisted with cruelty. “Clive Babenaux, you have been a very naughty boy.” She licked her lips and strutted to where the detective was kneeling, knees spread wide and his torso bent over the dining chair. His face was flushed and his breathing was erratic as he tried to turn his head to see her. 

Clive felt the cuff on his wrists dig in as he twisted his shoulders, aching to know what was about to happen. Scruffing his hair Liv turned his face back to the front and stood over is body, her milky white thighs barely scraping his bare sides as she trailed the belt tail down his spine. Taking the belt in both hands Liv folded the leather in half, taking the ends in her fist before standing slightly to his left hand side. 

“I want you to count them out for me Clive. Six stripes for keeping me waiting.” Her free hand lightly touched his back and the first lash sounded against his ass. Gasping in shock Clive felt his thighs quiver. “One.” With strength and optimism Clive clenched and relaxed his muscles and waited for the next blow.

“Two.” The second blow overlapped the first, one third of the belts width above the first blow, two thirds covering it. Liv saw Clive’s cock begin to harden but took no notice as she raised the belt for the third strike. The third and fourth blows came in rapid succession, Clive gasped, squeaking out the count, his ass beginning to burn across the rising welts. He felt Liv’s cool hand gently stroke over the heated flesh and he pushed his ass into it. 

Clive sensed rather than felt her move back, felt her draw herself back her entire body giving motion to the blow that crossed all the preceding blows. Glad he was on his knees Clive felt his cock harden and knew without doubt that is what Liv intended. “What number was that Clive?” he heard her whisper somewhere above his head. “Five” he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

He felt her shift her position, heard the belt tossed aside, her hands on his hips drawing him up off his knees to his feet. Liv steadied him and massaged and squeezed his cheeks, pinching and twisting the discoloured flesh beneath her fingers. He felt her open his cheeks wide and a spatter or cold lube hit his ring making it pucker. He couldn’t recall seeing her with her strap on, but his mind had wandered while he was bent over waiting for her to begin her ministrations, he supposed he could have missed seeing her put the harness on. 

Liv gently rubbed the lube in a circle around Clive’s hole, her fingers cool and deft as she teased, feeling him pucker and suck at her fingers. “We have a new toy for you today Clive, let’s see if you take this one better than the last one.” Grinning widely Liv gently rubbed the tip of the synthetic dick in the lube at his hole before pressing against the tight ring of muscle. 

The squat round head pierced Clive and opened him perfectly for the rest of the shaft, stretching and filling him almost uncomfortably. Liv rocked her hips and felt the pressure as Clive pushed back into her thrust. Pulling back and smearing a little more lube on the shaft, Liv stretched Clive’s cheeks wide and began to thrust, smashing the base of the dildo hard against his flesh. Her fingers curled into the meaty orbs beneath her palms seeking the soft tender spots and the heated stripes to tease and torture. 

Liv rode Clive’s ass like a rodeo rider on a particularly nasty bull, thrusting deeper and harder than he had taken before, slapping his ass cheeks and ignoring his begging for release. She could feel the shudders begin in his legs, the muscles twitching and jerking beneath her hands and just as he was about to climax she stopped thrusting. Undoing the dildo from the harness, leaving it lodged deep in his ass, she stepped back and grabbed the belt, bringing one final blow as he spilt his seed all over the chair and floor.

Yelping as the sting bit into his flesh and the climax rolled over him Clive turned his head to look at Liv. She stood to his side, smile on her face and an eyebrow raised. He smiled, a smirking grin as he struggled to keep the dildo in place, “That’s six Ma’am, can we undo the cuffs now?”

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine,  
> Dépêchez-vous- hurry up in french according to google translate


End file.
